


看星星看月亮谈人生谈理想

by fiammanda



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: 迹部决意去德国留学打球。





	看星星看月亮谈人生谈理想

迹部提前结束了夜间训练，或者说把室内活动改成了海边跑步。水泥路上积着一层细沙，沙粒在鞋底吱呀作响，路边的灌木丛里萤火虫明明灭灭。二十分钟后，他拐下沙滩，呼吸平稳。沙滩太软了，他干脆脱下鞋袜。月亮刚刚升起，浮在海上，水面出现了一条谁也不曾走过的路，有人在路的起点等他。

“手冢。”他出声招呼。

手冢回头，朝他颔首示意。迹部拉着他往上走了几步。手冢也赤着脚，他们小腿贴着小腿，朝着大海坐下。

“你要去德国留学？”

迹部笑了起来。“消息很灵通嘛，手冢。还是因为你太关心我了？”

“我关心向我发起的挑战。你太高调，并且不知何故有些人认为有必要知会我你的动向。”手冢的声音里有一丝笑意。

迹部猜测“有些人”里大概包括了忍足和青学的数据狂。“我考虑清楚了。不是一时冲动。”他知道手冢要问什么。

手冢无言地点了点头。他们一起听了一会儿海浪，最后迹部承认，“好吧，也许有一点儿。”

“我明白。”手冢说。

“你明白？”迹部奇道。所有人都知道，手冢国光几乎是冷静自持的同义词。迹部认为哪怕他在接吻时都很难用“冲动”来形容。

“关东大赛的时候。”

迹部捞过他的左手抱在怀里，等待他继续回答。手冢从来不是热衷诉诸语言的人，他更愿意用行动表达自己。然而在南半球他们从未见过的浩荡星云下，不倾吐内心仿佛是一种浪费。

“我对越前很有信心，但我更想自己取得胜利——当时突然有点理解为什么某些部员明知有考试还是忍不住打游戏——”

迹部喷笑，然后佯怒：“你觉得跟我比赛是一时冲动吗？！”

“——何况是对你的胜利。”手冢用力握住了在他左手心乱画的指尖，“而且你当时不也说那是冲动吗。”

迹部笑得停不下来，仰头靠在手冢肩上。夜风挟着大海的气息鼓起衣袖，银河在他们的头顶缓缓旋转。手冢抽出自己的左手，试图捂住迹部的笑声（他现在已经很习惯于在对方面前表达自己），发现不奏效之后用上了嘴。

做出决定之后，迹部感到无比轻松，但那远不及他此刻如同飞上高空的心情。又或者其实一整个银河已经降落在他们身边。月亮升高了，海水漫过脚背，带走沙子里白日的热度。手冢捏了捏他的肩膀，他们默契地一同发力，磕磕绊绊站起身，向高处迈出一步，这才暂停了动作。

“赢的感觉很好吧。”迹部轻声问道。

“你不是很清楚吗。”手冢贴着他嘴唇回答。

他们再度回归亲吻。海潮前赴后继地涌来，在他们脚边冲出小小的沙坑。

 

END


End file.
